Colonial Marines
"Aliens: Colonial Marines" (or ACM) is a TC released by Oriol Comerma (Deimos Anomaly). Aliens: Colonial Marines is a TC made for Doom and utilized the use of GZDoom. It is currently released and published. The music on the last release is in .ogg format, composed by BSO (ripped from Alien Trilogy) and James Horner (taken from Aliens soundtrack). About ACM At first, this is a homage to the ALIENS movie, so all action takes place in the Hadley's Hope Colony in LV-426. You take the role of the Corporal Dwayne Hicks and every map represents one or more scenes of the film. The first corridors of the main complex, the med.lab, the command control, the atmosphere processor with the hive... ¡4 large maps full of aliens! Also the gameplay as well as the general layout scheme is very influenced by the first Alien Vs Predator game from 1999, and the classic Alien Trilogy from 1996. The levels are: -E1M1: "Main Colony Complex" -E1M2: "Med.Lab and Operations" -E1M3: "Atmosphere Processor" -E1M4: "USS Sulaco" The old demos The first ACM demo was released on early 2007 as a beta. It was a poor attempt with three maps on "Doom in Doom" engine (with a pair of ZDoom effects) and some stuff from Justin Fisher's "Aliens TC" among others. It only reached a small popularity among the Spanish forum from www.arcades3d.com and was never seen on any other international site. A pair of ZDoom demos were released around 2008 though only one reached the main public on some forums. The main and most wellknow demo had three levels, two of them based on LV-426 colony (later taken and modified for the final release) and another one only released on such demo and based on an orbital station in space. -Taken from Mike's Homepage based in the first demo: "This game, based on the graphic engine of arch-known DOOM, gives us an opportunity to interpret in the first person after Hicks in the rescue mission of settlers from Hadley's Hope as occurred in the film by James Cameron: Aliens return. The game, for the moment consists of only a demo with a couple of detailed and claustrophobic missions (LV-426 and Defence Orbital) that give us a few hours of game packed with action and suspense worthy of the movies. While the game is inspired by the films also will provide missions beyond them with a dash worthy of such." The second demo, like the first beta was only released on the Spanish forum from Arcades 3D again. It had only one level, which was later modified and seen on the final release. Trivia The first areas of the map E1M2 "Med.Lab and Operations" are a remake of the Justin Fisher's "Aliens TC" map E2M3: Med-Labs and Operations (both with even the same name). This map appeared on the second ACM demo as a straight remake with the same goal (seal off the med.lab) and the same areas, size and sectors. Later was cut, edited and joined with parts of another map and became the actual map seen on the final 2011 release, although it keeps the first areas which are part of such remake. Official sites * https://www.facebook.com/pages/Aliens-Colonial-Marines-Doom/478333078926944 * http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=30920 External links * Download from Mike's Homepage * YouTube video Category:Total conversions